ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
The H.C. Project
Go Back To: [[The History of Ozrius|History Overview]] Go To: [[The Remnant of the Golden Age|Story]] Go to: [[Ozix: The Elder-wood|Ozix: The Elderwood]] Overview The H.C. in "The H.C. Project" stands for: Human Chimera. The goal of this project was to create a perfect humanoid super solider. This perfected solider would then be used as a one man army against the opposing Ozrite Warlords, possibly with the help of any of the surviving failed experiments. In this project there were 24 sections or divisions to it. Each division would be titled after a Greek letter with its capital form being the representative symbol. Each section would also start with a different humanoid base and add onto or change that base from there. Each separate trial and experiment would be also be given a Greek letter as its representation but with the lower case version as its symbol. This way, each experiment would be given a name based on its division and its trial number. Each trial would start with a separate body of the same humanoid base. In this way the experimenters could start fresh but still with the knowledge the previous trial gave them. Also in this way instead of each division having only one subject, each division would have a number of subjects equal to the number of trials they have gone through. Although it was the choice of the experimenters whether or not to keep the past trial subjects or not. If they were deemed a total failure they would be destroyed, but if they had some potential still, they would be keep alive. An example would be "Subject: Λο", the Λ coming from its division in Lambda and the ο coming from it being Trial #15. Security: For reasons of Security, a powerful magical ward was put up around the project headquarters. This building was underground and held both the testing and creation facilities. This ward remained active for a long time after the fall of the Ozrites, and did not allow Subjects Γυ and Zτ from finding it after becoming clear of mind after wandering into the outside when they became free from the stasis pods. It was only until shortly before Subject's Λο discovery by vault hunters that the ward finally wore down enough from magic erosion. It was also only because of the wearing down of the Ward spell that Subject Λο was even discovered in the first place. As a side Note: Subject Λο was the last subject still within the project headquarters and still living when he was discovered. All of the other pods had either broken or failed in some other way, which meant all the other subjects had died of suffocation and then decayed, or had escaped like subjects Γυ and Zτ. Division Gamma Description: The genetic base used for the Gamma division was that of the Harpexet. The primary purpose of using this base was for its affinity for sound magic. It was later decided that it would be better if the lower legs were changed to that be more human and less animalistic. The goal of the Gamma division was to create a solider who would put anyone within range by sight alone, and further pacified through the use of enchanted music. If an opponent were to not be subdued by these methods, the subject could use her sound magic for more violently offensive purposes. Subject: Γυ (Trial #20) Go To: [[Joesefiin Gulhun-Eviires]] Division Zeta Description: The genetic base used for the Zeta division was that of the Vanlev. Along with this, there primary focus and goal when designing each subject was to maximize as much speed and power into as small of a body while allowing the subject to be unparalleled in stealth. Subject: Zτ (Trial #19) By Trial #19, the experimenters were at the point of adding additional features as well. One of these were elements which would add to the viciousness, ferocity, and intimidation factor of the Subject. Subject 19 was perfect in terms of agility as well as stealth capability. During this trial they added features such as claws on the toes and fingers, as well as rows of sharp shark like teeth and a long pointed tongue. Go To: [[Tolin Tez-Dezereii]] Division Lambda Description: The genetic base used for the Lambda division was that of the Ozrite. Along with this, there primary focus and goal when designing each subject was to maximize any and all physical and mental features so as to make the subject a sort of jack of all trades. Subject: Λο (Trial #15) By Trial #13, the experimenters were at the point of wanting to try a rather ambitious experiment. They wanted to artificially create a Weiir. Of course, the experimenters failed their first attempt, but on Trial #15, they actually succeeded. By making their subject a Weiir, the subject could shift between physical and spiritual form. In addition to this feature being added, recently before hand, they had successfully augmented their subject with an enhanced metallic skeleton. Trial #15 ended up with a skeleton made from Runam, which was further enhanced with the use of runes and spells. Runam was also used for the teeth, Nails, Hair, and more uniquely, for the eyes as well. Rather than durability for the eyes, the magic compatibility is more useful in enhancing them. Because of the use of Runam for the eyes, it allowed Trial #15 with the ability to see into the spiritual / ethereal plane as well as see through low level illusions, or lingering spells cast by other people, and their auras. Note: The Subject's body was augmented in a way so that it naturally stockpiled and accumulated any and all Runam so that it could be put into the hair, nails, teeth, and bones of the subject when they grow. Things which grow more slowly like bones & teeth will be more purely Runam while the nails & hair will result a less pure alloy of Runam. This allow of Runam mixed with keratin results in a amber color with a shine slightly lower than that of pure Runam. Go To: [[Sebes Kwentin Dotsin]] Division Psi Description: The Genetic Base used for the Psi division was that of the Uuklev. The primary focus of this division was for raw brute strength. To help with this goal, one of the primary abilities added to the Psi subjects was the ability to grow and shrink in size. The strength of the subject would also scale in proportion, but go up and down by the power of 3, that way when growing to significant sizes, the subject would not lose proportional strength. Subject: Ψθ (Trial #12) Go To: [[Signet Thiioe-Rynhex]]